All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Crohn's disease (CD) is a chronic inflammatory condition with pathological features such as patchy transmural inflammation and fibrostenosis. Despite potent anti-inflammatory therapies, up to 20% of CD patients still develop structuring complications that require surgical intervention. Pathways that regulate fibrosis may be distinct from those mediating inflammation. TL1A, a member of the TNF superfamily, binds to death domain receptor 3 (DR3) and modulates the adaptive immune response. TL1A may be associated with CD, intestinal fibrostenosis, and greater need for surgery. There is a need for novel and effective therapeutics for the treatment of diseases associated with the TL1A/DR3 signaling pathway, CD, as well as associated complications including therapeutics for reversal of established fibrosis.